680
Maggie punishes David and he threatens to get even with her. Synopsis : Night has cast a somber silence over the great house at Collinwood, a night that will be at first frustrating and then terrifying for a young woman, governess to two children who have been possessed by evil spirits from the past. No one in the house knows the children's terrible secret, but recent frightening events have caused some to be suspicious. And on this night, the young governess will come close to learning the horrible truth. David asks Quentin what he should do. Maggie questions David about his recent behavior and why he was in the West wing. Maggie punishes David and he threatens to get even with her. Maggie later sees Quentin in the West Wing. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: (to Mrs. Johnson): You and David have always been very fond of each other. ---- : David: Maggie, I think that there's something wrong with your eyes. ---- : David: I'll get even with you, Maggie, you wait and see. I'll get even with you! ---- : Maggie: Isn't it kind of strange for all the bulbs to go out at the same time? : Mrs. Johnson: No stranger than some of the other things happening around here. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * David Henesy as David Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins Background information and notes Production Story * David quotes the poem written by Tom Brown. It was previously referenced in 335, and will be repeated in the next episode. Did David know this poem previously, or did Quentin teach it to him? The poem has appeared in "Mother Goose" collections since 1926 and has been included in other collections of nursery rhymes. * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin's ghost appears to David. Later, he appears to Maggie. * TIMELINE: It was this afternoon when David hurt Amy. It was yesterday when Maggie took away the old telephone from David. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise, Maggie sees David go into the storage room in the West Wing, and then the door closes, whereas in the previous episode she arrived after he closed the door. * A shadow passes over Elizabeth's head and the drawing room door as Mrs. Johnson and Elizabeth are discussing David and Amy's strange behavior. * A shadow moves around on David's shirt as he talks to Quentin. * In the scene where Maggie confronts David about his leaving his room, there is a very long pause after Maggie says "And that's what you, wash your face and hands?" The camera is on close-up of her and remains there for several seconds. David had previously walked over to his dresser. When the camera finally goes on David, he nods his head and says, "Yes, I did." * Elizabeth flubs the lines about David's food ending up anywhere but his mouth when she talks to Mrs. Johnson. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 680 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 680 - The Room Gallery ( }}) 680d.jpg|Milk & Cookies 680f.jpg|Confronting David 680j.jpg|Dr. Fell Category:Dark Shadows episodes